


patience

by hydraxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander doesn't want to wait.</p>
<p>A story in mihaly's (hhh)eoy universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(hamilton has his) eyes on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257604) by [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly). 



John Laurens loved few things more than waking up with a sleeping Alexander Hamilton in his arms. It afforded him one of those rare moments when he could admire his boyfriend at peace, not scribbling furiously or shouting someone down. Honestly… he looked _tired_. The bags under his eyes resembled day-old bruises, purple in the early morning light, and his bottom lip quivered slightly with each breath. John resolved to treat Alexander well today and placed a tender kiss near his ear. The other man stirred.

“Hmm…” Alexander’s eyes opened at the same slow pace as the smile spreading across his face. The love in his bleary gaze left John breathless. “Hey, papa.”

“Hey, baby girl,” John murmured. “Sleep well?”

“Not long enough,” Alex answered through a yawn. “But it’s always better with you.”

John nuzzled into Alexander’s neck, enjoying the scent of his shampoo and the little contented noises that this action drew from his boyfriend. Alexander shifted in his embrace until they were face-to-face, nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips, and kissed him languidly. Their tongues lazily licked into mouths that still tasted of sleep. John’s hands roamed over Alex’s soft curves. He adored the little tummy that Alexander had developed soon after they met; somehow it added to his feeling of domesticity. They were a soft, happy little family of their own, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Speaking of being domestic… John’s stomach grumbled and Alex laughed lightly through the kiss.

“Hungry, papa?” he asked with a glint in his eye. John would have groaned at the insinuation, but he actually _was_ pretty hungry, as he tended to be the morning after marathon sex with his boyfriend. He landed a chaste peck on Alexander’s lips.

“Go fire up the stove and start some toast. I’ll make omelets.” Alex scrambled out of bed, making John laugh at his enthusiasm.

If there was one meal John did well, it was breakfast. His Southern sensibilities shone through even with his healthy habits; he firmly believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, so he always made it hearty and delicious. By the time he splashed his face with cold water and tied his hair back, Alexander had heated a frying pan and raided the kitchen for ingredients. John slapped a pat of butter into the hot pan and smiled at its satisfying sizzle.

A bowl of beaten egg whites sat to the side of the stove along with half the contents of their fridge, which was what usually happened when Alexander chose the additions to their omelets. John had already picked through half-empty bags of leafy greens, chopped vegetables, cheese, and leftover meat to collect a decent array for fillings. Alexander snuck up behind him with an offering of fresh coffee.

“Thanks, baby girl,” he cooed, leaning back into his boyfriend’s warm embrace. He took a quick sip and set the mug aside to tend to their breakfast. Alexander kept his arms wrapped around John’s waist, a comforting warmth and weight. John knew it was just a flimsy excuse to feel up his abs but he didn’t particularly mind. What was the point of staying so fit if no one appreciated it?

The eggs cooked quickly enough that John didn’t have time to get distracted by the gentle kisses Alexander left on his neck. He had burned meals more than once thanks to that particular habit. Once everything was done, John slid their omelets deftly onto plates and bumped Alexander with one hip to get him out of the way. The other man stuck out his tongue but skipped happily to the table to dig in. He groaned theatrically at the first bite.

“This is so _good_ ,” he moaned. John smirked, pleased at the compliment, and took a bite of his own omelet. They _had_ turned out pretty well.

“What do you want to do today?” John asked as he loaded up his fork again.

Alexander shot him a grin that boded nothing but trouble. “Oh, I think you know what _I’d_ like to do,” he said. John rolled his eyes and continued eating.

“We should probably get out of the apartment,” he replied. Alexander heaved a dramatic sigh.

“I _guess_.”

As John stood up to clear away their plates he leaned over and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “We can think about it while we shower.” _That way we both get what we want._

Alexander’s preferences prevailed during their shared shower, but John couldn’t really be mad with the man’s talented mouth on his neck.

Twenty minutes later: “ _Shit_!”

John stared down at his arm, which he’d thrust right through a massive rip in his favorite sweater. Alexander ducked into the room with a toothbrush dangling from his lips. His brow was creased in concern.

“Are you okay?” The words came out muffled around a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just totally ruined this sweater.” Alexander reached out to rub his arm consolingly before disappearing into the bathroom again. John heard him rinse his mouth before he called, “You want to go to the mall today? Maybe we can find you a new sweater.”

A smile crept onto John’s lips. His boyfriend always knew how to cheer him up, and shopping was second only to sex on the list of John’s Favorite Things. “Sure!” he said brightly. Tossing the ruined garment onto his dresser, he reached into the closet instead for a button-down that he knew looked _great_ with these jeans and would certainly catch Alex’s attention, especially with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. The choice was confirmed when Alex stepped back into the bedroom and his eyes went wide.

“Are you _trying_ to keep us in this room all day? You know how fucking good you look right now.”

John flashed a too-innocent smile. “Like it?”

“We better not spend all day shopping, now,” Alex grumbled as he brushed past John to retrieve his own clothes. “I’m not gonna last that long.” John couldn’t help but laugh. It was really too easy to tease Alexander.

Once both men were dressed, they loped down the stairs hand-in-hand to Alex’s car. At certain moments John marveled at the ease with which they shared a domestic life; only a couple of years ago, he would have broken down in fear of walking through the building while holding another man’s hand. This relationship had helped him find the courage he needed to live openly and happily.

They talked over the sound of Alex’s music all the way to the mall. John only teased him a little bit about still making and listening to mix CDs. (“You make playlists all the time,” Alexander grumbled, “I just like CDs.” “And you won’t let me get you a radio with an auxiliary hookup.” “Hush. Listen to the music, John.”)

Alex finally pulled into a parking spot that was entirely too far away from the entrance. John was a little confused at first, but quickly understood when his boyfriend leaned over the center console and caught him in a deep but lighthearted kiss. He threaded one hand into Alexander’s messy locks, already falling loose from his ponytail.

Both their faces were shining by the time they disengaged. “I’m so happy I get to spend today with you,” Alex sighed. John blushed under the attention.

“I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too.”

As they walked into the mall swinging their clasped hands playfully between them, Alexander chattered about his latest series of blog posts. John offered the occasional comment or suggestion, but for the most part he was absorbed in the feeling of Alex’s warm fingers laced through his, sharply contrasted with the chilly air raising goosebumps on his exposed forearms. He picked up his pace a little bit to keep up with Alexander’s absentminded powerwalking.

A gust of wind blew them through the main doors. John shivered a little before wrapping one arm around Alex’s waist and steering him to their usual meandering route around the mall. He couldn’t recall where he’d originally gotten the ruined sweater—it might have been a gift, now that he thought about it—so he figured he’d check out his favorite stores in hopes of finding a decent replacement. Alex, having little interest in fashion, was mostly there for the company and to admire John as he tried on various outfits. Every once in a while John got him to try something himself, but he mostly picked ridiculous pieces for John that he took not-so-sneaky photos of in the dressing room.

Unfortunately for Alex, the autumn season meant that there was a limited selection of revealing clothes to dress his boyfriend in. He pouted when John gathered only long-sleeved items at the first store, but managed to charm a sales assistant into finding a pair of jeans that were so skinny John had to literally jump up and down to pull them up. Once they were on he couldn’t deny they were flattering. They eventually left with a new pair of jeans and no sweater.

At the second stop he got Alexander to try on a couple of shirts, barely hiding a smile at the way his tummy tugged at the hems.

Their luck was even worse at the third store, where John rifled through four different styles of sweater without finding the right fit. He was starting to feel a little hopeless; he might never find a _new_ item with the same comfortable feel.

Continued rumination on that thought made him gasp aloud halfway up an escalator, alarming Alex slightly before he turned to his boyfriend with an excited grin on his face.

“ _Thrift shop_!” he said.

Alexander’s brow furrowed momentarily. “What, like the song— _oh_!” His face lit up. “Yes! There’s that one across the street from where we parked.”

John practically sprinted off at the top and raced around the landing to the descending escalator, pulling Alex behind him. He glanced back as he turned the corner to see his boyfriend’s lips parted in amusement and his heart swelled. He’d do this every day for the rest of his life if it meant he could look at that smile. When they stepped onto the escalator, he leaned over and pecked Alexander on the cheek. The other man blushed slightly and squeezed his hand.

John’s excitement infected Alex and they sped their journey by walking down the escalator, hopping off at the bottom, and racing out to the parking lot. They were several rows down when a sharp tug on his hand had John stumbling back a few steps into Alexander’s embrace. Alex reached up to pull John’s face to his.

“Baby girl,” John laughed, “As much as I’d like to stand here and kiss you, the faster we get over to that shop and find what I want, the faster we can get home to what _you_ want.”

Alexander hummed acknowledgment but kept moving his lips over John’s. His facial hair tickled a little bit. “Alex,” John whined.

With one last, fierce kiss, Alex released his boyfriend. “O- _kay_ , let’s go already,” he said impatiently. John grinned.

The intersection between the mall and the little strip across the street was frustrating as usual, but that parking lot was blessedly empty. Alex pulled in to a spot right next to the entrance.

Popping out of the car, John said, “Come on!” He didn’t wait for his boyfriend before he made his way inside.

Alex’s arms circled his waist again as John contemplated a rack of sweaters. His warm lips brushed John’s neck, dangerously close to the one particular spot under his ear that would have him undone in no time.

“Alexander,” John said in a dark tone. “Please just let me find this one thing. Look, there’s pants”—he pointed several rows away—“why don’t you look for something over there and I’ll be done before you know it.”

Alexander sighed theatrically but moved away. John snorted at his dramatics, since he’d done the exact same thing that morning. He had no patience.

Within a few minutes, John had gathered up several promising pieces in various colors. He went to find Alexander to let him know he’d be in the dressing room. His boyfriend, clearly piqued by the earlier rejection, was rifling huffily through items and had one pair of pants slung over his arm: red, white, and blue-spangled leggings. John stopped short.

“Alexander, what the _shit_ is that?”

He looked startled to have been interrupted so soon, but that expression was quickly overtaken by a wicked smile. “Oh, just a little something I came across,” he said. He linked his free arm with John’s and steered them both toward the changing rooms.

John rolled his eyes when Alexander held open the door to one room, bowing a little with that shit-eating grin still plastered to his face. He set his sweater collection down on the built-in bench and turned to grab the ludicrous leggings, but Alexander snatched them out of reach.

“Nuh-uh,” he cackled. “I’m coming to make sure you put them on.” He stepped inside. As the door swung closed, John caught a glimpse of one of the employees glaring at the two men who’d just disappeared together into a private changing room and realized exactly what was happening.

His suspicions were confirmed when Alexander crowded him into a corner, tossing the leggings on top of the small pile of sweaters. He wasted no time in demonstrating his lust. Alexander planted one hand on either side of John and leaned in to initiate a forceful kiss. John squirmed a little in annoyance at first, still hoping to divert his boyfriend’s attention and actually accomplish what he was here to do, but each lick and nip drained his resolve more until he was squirming instead from pleasure and anticipation.

Once Alexander knew he had John entirely under his power, he moved his hands to his torso. John whined quietly into Alexander’s mouth. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend’s nimble fingers against his chest, his stomach, his back. He felt _worshipped_.

Unfortunately for John, that attention didn’t last long. Alexander quickly slid his hands down to brush the waistband of his jeans and fumbled with the button. John gasped when Alexander pushed the hem of his shirt up and his cold fingertips met the skin of his lower belly, but he wasn’t about to put a stop to it. He knew Alexander liked the way his abs rippled at the touch, and _he_ liked the way Alexander acted on his admiration. He squeezed his eyes shut as Alexander’s warm palm pressed against his erection through the layers of denim and cotton, light enough to be an obvious tease but with enough purpose that John knew they wouldn’t be long.

When he was finally able to open his eyes a fraction, his boyfriend was kissing down his jaw, nibbling at the bit of stubble that had grown since yesterday, licking his way down John’s neck… ever so slowly making his way lower and lower until, finally, he was kneeling in front of John.

A sheen of sweat prickled John’s scalp.

Alexander reached up to unzip his jeans.

With his eyes closed again and head thrown back into the corner, John could have sworn he heard every individual tooth of the zipper releasing. It seemed like eons before Alexander was reaching into his briefs and pulling out his already hard and leaking cock. As always, he glanced down at his boyfriend’s face for that moment—there was no ego boost like the downright reverent look Alexander reserved just for John’s huge cock.

It occurred to John, as Alexander’s lips began to part, that a public blowjob was probably not a great idea given their more vocal tendencies. _Too late now._

He barely stifled a moan when Alexander licked a wide stripe up his cock from root to tip and deftly popped the head into his mouth. His tongue teased into the slit, lapping up the drops of fluid that had already leaked from it. John’s eyes rolled back with the effort of suppressing the words that threatened to tear from his chest. He wanted to praise Alexander, to curse him, to lavish him with every prayer and expletive in his vocabulary… but there was an already disgruntled store employee outside, so it was probably best not to push their luck.

Instead, he braced one arm against the wall and bit hard on his bottom lip. The other hand laced into Alexander’s hair and clenched there, pulling his dark locks loose from the ponytail. His mouth was so warm and insistent around John’s cock, tongue working steadily while he bobbed gently back and forth. John tugged a little on his hair and enjoyed the way his eyelids fluttered shut. Even with Alexander on his knees, they could both play the game of pleasure.

John rolled his hips gently, careful not to overdo it, but Alexander relaxed and took him deeper into his throat. A stuttering, half-swallowed moan choked its way out of John’s chest at the sensation. In the next room, they could hear someone loudly hanging their clothes on the wall hooks and they glanced nervously at one another before Alexander picked up speed and dug his fingers into the meat of John’s ass for leverage. John’s eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped open. He tried not to fuck his cock into Alexander’s mouth but the pressure at the base of his spine made it difficult to hold himself back. He was so close…

Alexander could tell that John was almost there and swallowed around him. That was the last straw. Stars danced behind John’s half-closed lids as he shuddered, coming hard down his boyfriend’s hot throat. Alexander’s eyes drifted while he drank John in. He swirled his tongue around the head one last time before reluctantly letting John go.

Wiping his swollen lips, Alexander smiled cheekily at John and stood. John was still trying to catch his breath.

“Well, I’m not sure we found the right fit,” Alexander said. “Maybe we should check some other time.”

All John could do was nod. He needed to get Alexander home _right now_ and fuck him into the mattress. Once he was zipped up, he seized Alex’s hand and charged out of the dressing room. The store attendant’s head snapped up to shoot daggers at the couple as they stumbled out to Alex’s car, torn between breathless laughter and desperate lust.

Alexander turned the car on and paused to look over at John with amazement and love in his eyes. John’s heart throbbed.

“Alexander,” he said solemnly, “Get us home this minute or I’m going to make you pull over and fuck me in a parking lot again. I’d rather not get caught in broad daylight.”

They made it home in record time. John realized six hours later that he'd left without finding a new sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Jack's word-count magic works on other authors!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @hydraxx with your questions, comments, requests, etc. It's a party.


End file.
